


【中译】小家伙和大狗狗

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [22]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：这迟早都会发生。汉尼五岁了，而某人答应给他一只小狗。这不是个很正式的梗，只是想着我们都需要些毛绒绒。以及看着汉尼拔挣扎。
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【中译】小家伙和大狗狗

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Boys and Big Puppies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304005) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：哈哈哈哈，这一章是说汉尼终于有了自己的狗狗，还有开始的那段时间，家里发生的趣事。看到拔叔吃瘪，我表示既惨又好笑，23333333  
> 趁着假期结束前再更新一章，后面开始搬砖之后就没那么空了_(:з」∠)_

威尔▪格雷厄姆抱着一个消耗完精力的五岁小孩到床上睡觉。在脱掉衣服和穿上睡衣时，小家伙的身体只是稍微扭了两下。帮他盖好被子，给了晚安吻，但威尔似乎并不想离开。他坐在床上，没多久，他的未婚夫加入了他。  
“我还是不敢相信他已经五岁了。”威尔轻声说道，他感觉到一只手放在了自己肩膀上。  
汉尼拔张开嘴想要提醒对方说才五岁，但却停住了。他的男孩五岁了。很快就要上小学，然后就变成一个少年了……汉尼拔的眉头皱了起来。  
“他长得太快了。”  
威尔笑了笑，把头靠在汉尼拔的腰间。“我迫不及待想要看到他长大成人，但如果我想要他永远都是个小孩子，这有错吗？”  
“没有错。”汉尼拔叹了口气，他的手从威尔的肩膀移到他的头发里，把他的头紧紧固定在自己的腰上。“他现在这个样子可以让我们更容易去保护他。他现在最大的恐惧是动画里的坏蛋和罚站。总有一天，我们的拥抱就不足以安抚到他了。”  
“你在帮倒忙。”威尔叹息一声，把脸埋在对方马甲光滑的面料上。  
“抱歉。”发间的手开始移动，轻轻地拍着他。威尔发现这样的动作让他很安心。“我没想让你更难过。”  
“我没有难过。”他叹了口气，扭头看向自己儿子。“我看开了。不管怎样都是会发生的，我只是想确保我没有忘记（原文I don’t forget），并享受当下的每一刻。”  
“是我们不会（we won’t）。”汉尼拔柔声纠正道  
小家伙的脸蛋上有一点绿色的颜料，威尔抬头对汉尼拔咧嘴一笑。  
“你今天表现得很棒。”  
“啊，是吧。”汉尼拔笑着说。“我一个下午都在被念叨，为什么我强迫你在他的实地考察旅行里当志愿者。”  
今年是第一年，汉尼的生日派对邀请的是他的小伙伴们，而不是他爸爸们关系亲密的朋友。几乎整个班级都来了。汉尼拔那些“腐朽”的甜点已经把孩子们的父母给迷住了，而且小朋友们也很喜欢。威尔和他们一起玩游戏，而汉尼拔在儿子的要求下给他们画脸部彩绘。大部分的小孩选择了画小狗和小猫，有些胆大的想要画老虎和蝴蝶。汉尼选了一条龙，这导致了有些小孩开始抱怨他们改变主意了。  
晚上派对结束的时候，威尔好玩地看着汉尼拔拒绝了其他父母突发奇想请他到自己孩子的生日派对上画脸部彩绘的邀请。他们甚至说会付钱，这让汉尼拔怒目而视。他冷静地解释自己有一份白天的工作，目前不需要额外的收入。  
“孩子们还好。”威尔大笑着从床上站起来。“是那些父母让你无法忍受。”  
“太对了。”汉尼拔笑着同意道，弯腰亲了小家伙一口。  
威尔也跟着亲了一口，然后带头走出了房间，把门为温斯顿打开着。  
“屋里还是一团乱吗？”威尔问道，往楼下走去。  
“我们可能对这个词的理解不太一样。”汉尼拔伸出手，拉住了年轻人。“关于明天——”  
“——别说了！”威尔快速说道，举起一根手指。“你同意了的。”  
“我不允许质疑自己的决定了吗？”  
“不准。”威尔咧开嘴笑着说道，他踮起脚尖吻了对方一下，因为他现在比汉尼拔矮了整整一个台阶。“谁知道你下个决定会是什么。”  
***  
汉尼拔不安地咽了口唾沫。他的手心开始冒汗，并在厚实的大衣上擦了擦。他平复了一下呼吸，使用了所有知道的技巧来降低自己的心跳。  
这真的很不像他，但他将要做的事情更不像平时的自己。  
汉尼拉着他的手，握了一下。“爸爸，你还好吗？”  
汉尼拔向小家伙微微笑了笑，试着让自己不要对爱人的笑声生气。威尔把手放在他的肩上，把他拉了过来。  
“你在改变主意了，是不是？”威尔问。  
“可能。”汉尼拔告诉对方，他挑起一根眉毛，脸上带着明显的怒色。  
“是吗？”威尔挑衅道。  
汉尼拔低头看了眼儿子。因为冬天寒冷的天气而泛着玫瑰一样的红色的小圆脸，圆纽扣一样的小鼻子，总是太长的乱蓬蓬的卷发。在他们已经答应他之后，他不能忍受让小家伙失望的这个想法。  
“不。”汉尼拔呼了口气，下定决心道。“不，我们就这样做。”  
威尔的目光柔和下来，把门推开。  
汉尼拔深深吸了口气，然后走了进去。  
威尔笑着摇摇头，看着汉尼拔带着一脸被判刑的表情走过自己身边。  
里面闻上去是清洁剂和动物的味道。吠叫的声音很大，但刚好被工作人员打扫和聊天的声音盖过。  
“威尔，请考虑一下宾夕法尼亚的繁育员。”汉尼拔扭头对年轻人说道。  
“汉尼拔，这里有这么多的狗狗需要一个好的家庭，我不打算从繁育员那里买一条狗。”  
“那些狗狗也需要一个家。”汉尼拔压低声音说道，这时候一个矮个的中年女人走过来和他们握手。  
“格雷厄姆先生，很高兴见到你！”她说，汉尼拔觉得她的笑容有点调情的意味，因为她看着威尔的目光有点太小心翼翼了。“我必须要说一句，我们很想你。”  
“抱歉。”威尔耸了耸肩。“我希望我有时间。这是我的未婚夫，汉尼拔，还有我们儿子，小汉尼拔（Junior）”  
“你好，”她对汉尼笑着说。“我叫帕蒂。你是来领养你的第一只狗狗的吗？”  
“我有温斯顿了。”汉尼告诉她。“他是我的朋友，我也是他的朋友，但在我还是个小婴儿的时候，他就是我爹地的狗狗了，我也想要一只狗狗。”  
“你觉得自己能照顾好它吗？”  
“是的，我已经五岁零一天大了。”  
“那么，迟来的生日快乐。”她对他露出大大的笑容，让他们跟着她去狗舍。“我们每年这时候都会收到很多新来的狗狗。很多人会买宠物作为礼物送给无法照顾好它们的家人。”  
他们在一排排的狗狗中走过，汉尼拔阻止不了威尔停下脚步，蹲下来给每个狗狗一些爱抚。汉尼跑在他们前面，在笼子和笼子之间睁大眼睛看着。  
汉尼拔怒目而视。他无法想象自己让威尔说服了。温斯顿的话他能理解。它比汉尼拔先进入威尔的生活，尽管只是多了几天。现在，汉尼拔要和两只狗一起分享房子了。  
“我有说过你答应这个真的很棒吗？”威尔抬头对汉尼拔笑着说。  
汉尼拔皱着眉头作为回答。  
“我认真的，谢谢你。”威尔站起来说道，他把自己的手放在汉尼拔的手中，用力握了一下。“这是一件很棒的事。你以后会明白的。”  
汉尼拔几乎要相信他了。  
然后汉尼把他们叫了过去。笼子里是一只棕色和黑色的德国牧羊犬，小狗试着从铁丝网围栏里舔小家伙的手指。小狗是一个形容她现在年龄的词。狗狗明显还很小，至少有四十磅，而耳朵和爪子对它的身体来说有点太大了。  
“不，汉尼。”汉尼拔摇了摇头。“他以后会变得很大只的。”  
“但是爸爸，我喜欢他。”汉尼说，在小狗压着围栏的时候拍了拍他的鼻子。“哦，爸爸，看！他喜欢我。”  
汉尼拔看着狗狗跳起来站在围栏上，想要舔汉尼的脸。  
汉尼拔发现他其实是她，还有汉尼遗传了威尔说服人的力量。  
***  
达茜有五个月大，体重四十四磅，喜欢被揉肚子。汉尼坚持他们不能改她的名字。那是唯一属于她的东西，他不能把这夺走。  
达茜很喜欢汉尼，几乎不会让他离开自己的视线，但她也喜欢咬家具的腿、线路和地板上的任何东西。她在长牙，威尔这样告诉他，这不是她的错。  
就汉尼拔的担忧而言，他们都有责任。  
“你知道这鞋子多少钱吗？”汉尼拔举起一双曾经十分昂贵的鞋子，是一个威尔没听说过的牌子的100周年纪念版。  
“抱歉。”威尔不好意思地耸耸肩。和这个男人一起生活了五年以上，他勉强可以把某些来自梅西百货的东西和阿玛尼区分开。  
“抱歉？”汉尼拔摇摇头。“你告诉过我这只狗不会惹任何麻烦的！”  
“她还是只小狗。”威尔整理好论文，他不打算因为一双鞋而花一整晚去安慰这个成年人。“几个月后她长大了就不会这样了。”  
“几个月后，她会把我所有衣服都毁了的。”汉尼拔吼了一句，忍住了把这双被毁了的鞋往年轻人脸上扔的冲动。  
“真的有这么坏吗？”威尔把自己的东西放进背包，抬头笑着说。“这样你就可以去购物了！”  
“不要把我当做某种年轻的家庭主妇，用一些崭新亮晶晶的东西就能哄好。”汉尼拔眯起眼睛，嘴唇扭在一起发出低吼。  
“抱歉，你说得对。”威尔努力让自己不要笑出声。“你去购物并不需要理由，亲爱的。”  
***  
莱克特-格雷厄姆家里已经有……五年多没安静下来过了。但这些都比不上他们儿子和紧跟着他的一只块头太大的小狗一起在屋子里跑来跑去。  
“汉尼，不准跑来跑去！”汉尼拔对不得不提高音量感到不爽，但他现在正忙着准备晚餐，不希望小家伙在木质地板上滑倒。或者狗狗用她那跑起来踢踏作响的爪子把地板划花。如果狗狗真把东印度乌木（黑檀的一种）地板划花的话，威尔就真的得付出代价了。  
过了几分钟，奔跑还在继续，汉尼拔抓了一条毛巾，一边擦着手，一边走去找小家伙。在找到这个小麻烦之前，他听到一声很大的东西碎裂的声音，最后他破坏了自己不能在屋里乱跑的规矩。  
汉尼拔看到儿子和他们的狗狗，站在一个摔碎的台灯旁边。医生把小家伙从碎玻璃旁抱走，然后用他的长腿在小狗对玻璃碎变得太好奇之前把她赶走。  
“发生了什么？”汉尼拔问道，他把小家伙在离玻璃很远的地方放了下来。  
汉尼不安地看了狗狗一眼，然后看向汉尼拔。“我弄的。我在跑然后碰到了架子。”  
汉尼拔皱起眉。他能看得出来儿子在说谎。虽然是出于好意，完全没有私心，但还是说谎了。  
“把扫帚和垃圾铲拿过来。”汉尼拔指示道，然后把狗狗抱了起来。“在这里等我，不要走到玻璃碎那边去。”  
“你要带达茜去哪里？”  
“到外面，我们不想她受伤。”  
等他回来后，汉尼还在刚才的地方等着，手里拿着打扫的工具。汉尼拔负责扫地，汉尼负责拿着垃圾铲。在两人的合作下，没多久就清理完了，除了台灯撞到硬木地板导致的小划痕以外，什么也没有留下。虽然医生对此不太高兴，但他可以让它过去。他需要修复一下，过程不会很麻烦。但有些东西他不能那么容易让它过去。  
汉尼拔跪在地板上，把小家伙叫过来。“台灯当时怎么了？”他再次问道。  
“它掉了下来。”汉尼移开了目光。  
“很明显。”医生笑着说。“怎么掉的？”  
“我撞的。对不起。”  
“即使小谎言也是谎言，一旦你习惯了，那么就会变得更容易说大谎言了。”汉尼拔解释道，他在说话的时候脸上摆出了更严肃的表情。“你是担心我知道真相之后会生达茜的气吗？”  
“你怎么知道的？”小家伙对他嘟着嘴。  
“这是爸爸的秘密。”汉尼拔笑着说。“我不能说我对真相不生气，但请不要对我说谎。”  
“我不想达茜有麻烦。”汉尼解释道。  
“我知道，甜心。”汉尼拔一只手捧住小家伙的脸。“但她是你的狗狗，而我是你的爸爸。”  
“我知道。”小家伙因为这显而易见的事实皱起眉头。“对不起我说谎了。我可以到外面和达茜玩吗？”  
“可以，走吧，带上温斯顿。”汉尼拔说，手轻轻地在小家伙背上拍了一下。“穿上外套！”  
温斯顿一直安静地坐在角落里，心里清楚当周围吵吵闹闹的时候，他最好是安静呆着，好让每个人都知道他是无辜的。这时候，他犯困地看了汉尼拔一眼，跟着小家伙到后院去了。  
汉尼拔回到厨房里，每隔几分钟就往后院看一眼。  
外面，达茜跳到了汉尼身上，让小家伙倒在了地上。他大笑着在土里滚来滚去，小狗则叫着跳到他的身上。  
达茜不喜欢钟声，但貌似并没有人关心这个。  
***  
达茜在火炉不远的地方正欢快地咬着牛肉棒。威尔和汉尼拔坐在沙发两头。汉尼拔用一种舒服的姿势舒展着双腿，而威尔这是把双腿蜷在身下。他们手上都有事情在忙，两人坐在让人舒适的安静中，想要把手上的事情完成。  
慢慢地，汉尼拔发现自己被注视着。  
“有事吗？”他问道，目光越过记事本的边缘看了过来。  
“嗯？”威尔眨眨眼，意识到自己正盯着对方。“哦，我只是在想……”  
“请一定要分享一下。”汉尼拔笑着鼓励道。  
“你的颧骨很好笑。”威尔试图忍住笑意。  
“什么？”汉尼拔挑起一根眉毛。  
“很反常。”威尔从沙发起来，靠在对方身上。“像你这么有才华的人，不应该长得这么好看。这对我们这些人来说太不公平了。”  
“你没资格这样说。”汉尼拔笑着说，他坐了起来，把年轻人拉到自己的大腿上。他用手臂圈着威尔，把他拉近自己。“自从在杰克办公室那天起，我再也没办法从你身上移开目光。”  
“真的？”威尔得意地笑着说。“因为我那时候觉得你是个装模作样的势利眼，恨不得快点离你远一点。”  
“是那样吗？”汉尼拔笑着说，仿佛自己没听说过一样，并咬了一下威尔的下唇。“现在呢？”  
“嗯，可能不是个势利眼，但你还是有点装——”威尔大笑着，他的话因为汉尼拔把他推倒并压在身上而打断，对方卡在他两腿之间，姿态华丽而充满威胁。  
这一刻，汉尼拔正在往威尔靠近，准备攫取自己想要的，而下一刻，他整个人跳了起来，试图把咬着自己脚踝的狗给甩掉。  
“达茜，不！坏坏！”威尔喊道，当汉尼拔好不容易把她甩掉之后，他走过去把小狗抓住。“那是坏孩子。你要关到笼子里去。”  
“她要去拘留所。”汉尼拔嘟囔了一句，把袜子脱下来去看血淋淋的咬痕。  
“她只是以为你要伤害我。”威尔说，他把她关在一边的时候还有心情笑。  
“某种程度上，这对减轻疼痛完全没有帮助。”汉尼拔说道，他往桌子走去，拿出一个小的急救箱。  
“只是皮肉伤。”威尔走过来检查了一下伤势。“他们的乳牙很锋利的。”（译者：有了狗狗就没了老公的薇儿，哈哈哈哈哈）  
汉尼拔只是回以一瞪，他把血迹清理之后，开始用酒精清洗伤口。  
“看，现在几乎不流血了。”威尔试图笑一笑。“在我以前住的地方玩闹的时候，我们受过更严重的伤。”  
“我是指我的裤子！它们被毁了。”汉尼拔好不容易咬牙说道，他展示了一下达茜刚才一抓一拉造成的三角形撕裂。  
“我保证没人会……”当看到对方脸上的表情时，威尔的声音逐渐变弱。  
“你最好是让那只狗受控。”汉尼拔瞪了一眼然后站了起来。“我不想每次碰你的时候都被攻击。”  
“她还是只小狗。”威尔叹了口气，心里知道这对老男人来说有多难。“它很快不会这样了。”  
汉尼拔离开房间的时候，看上去一点也没有松一口气。  
***  
“你在做什么？”  
汉尼立马僵住了，被爸爸的语气还有突然出现给吓了一跳。  
“嗯？”汉尼拔问，他双手插在腰上，低头看着小家伙和那只还在继续挖洞的沾满了泥巴的小狗。  
汉尼拔至少还看到了两个洞，每个有一尺深。犯人们正站在他的脚边，只有一个让自己看上去有点愧疚。满身泥巴的小家伙赶紧把达茜从她的杰作旁抱走。  
“我们在玩。”汉尼告诉他说，不安地从一只脚换到另一只脚站着。  
“你做的事情把我们后院弄得一团糟，还包括你们自己。”汉尼拔一只手抱着小家伙，一只手抱着狗狗，避免把家里弄得到处都是泥脚印。“你明知道不应该在后院挖洞。有人可能会因此受伤的。”  
汉尼拔把他们抱到浴室，放在浴缸里面。  
“把衣服脱下来。”汉尼拔指示道。  
“我们要一起洗澡吗？”汉尼问道，他把毛衣脱掉，听上去对这个主意感到很兴奋。  
“不。”汉尼拔严肃地说，这让小家伙嘟起了小嘴。  
汉尼把大部分的衣服弄得脏兮兮的，所以当他的手和脸洗干净以后，就被发配去穿衣服了。汉尼拔用湿毛巾把达茜的爪子擦干净，告诉她是一个调皮的姑娘。现在他不得不清理好浴缸，然后把后院的洞填起来。确实非常调皮。  
医生把狗狗关在笼子里，她朝他可怜兮兮的叫了一声，但他并没有动摇。  
“爸爸？”汉尼站在浴室门口，声音不太确定地说，而汉尼拔正在清理他们制造出来的混乱。“达茜被罚站了吗？”  
“是的。”  
“因为它调皮捣蛋在院子里挖洞吗？”  
“是的。”汉尼拔说着，站起来去洗手。  
“爸爸？”汉尼走过来靠在洗手池边上。  
“什么事，汉尼？”  
“我可以也罚站吗？”  
“你想罚站？”汉尼拔扬起眉毛。  
“和达茜一起。”汉尼说明道。  
汉尼拔叹了口气，对儿子要求惩罚的想法摇摇头。“好吧，去吧。”  
几分钟后，威尔走过来，看到他们的狗狗关在笼子里，旁边站着个安静的小家伙，于是停下了脚步。  
“我们在罚站中。”当威尔走过来的时候，汉尼解释道。  
“真的吗？”威尔蹲下来，试着让自己不要笑。“你们俩做了什么？”  
“我们调皮捣蛋了。在后院挖洞，还弄得浑身都是泥巴。”  
“哦，那么真的是很调皮捣蛋。”威尔点点头。  
汉尼也严肃地点点头，威尔凑过去亲了他一下，然后找他的爱人去了。  
“我刚刚碰到了两个看上去很抱歉的调皮鬼。”威尔来到厨房加入到汉尼拔中去。  
“不要让他们骗了。”汉尼拔的语气听上去太严肃了，以致感觉不太真心。“他们很聪明。”  
“可能他们在找装着不死的Koschei灵魂的盒子。（见20章）”威尔大笑起来，他想起汉尼拔提到过他小时候的故事，还有直到他父亲让他停下来前所挖的洞。  
“小心你的无礼，年轻人。”汉尼拔开玩笑地警告道。“不然你会发现自己也被罚站的。”  
威尔想着自己在儿子和狗狗旁边站着的画面，笑了起来。“我会乖乖的。”  
“你确实很乖。”汉尼拔说，手臂环着年轻人，把他拉过来吻了上去。  
当汉尼拔推开两人的时候，威尔不满地抱怨了一句，但当医生保证等他们两个小家伙释放之后就会回来的时候，他屈服了。  
***  
“爸爸，我想牵着达茜。”当他们走在街区里的时候，汉尼抱怨道。  
“你已经牵着温斯顿了。”汉尼拔指出。  
“但我想要达茜！”  
“嘘，温斯顿会听到的。”汉尼拔没让他小声一点，而是这样告诉他道。  
温斯顿年纪大一点，而且很乖。达茜还在为所有新的气味而兴奋个不停，她拖着牵引绳，随意地从一处走到另一处。  
“我可以两个一起遛。”汉尼说，这次声音轻了，但还是抱怨着。  
“那我就没有得遛了。”  
“你可以遛我呀。”小家伙抬头对他笑着说。  
“我没有牵引绳给你了。”汉尼拔松开小家伙的手，用食指在他脖子上挠痒痒。“或许我可以用我的领带。”  
“是的！”汉尼咯咯笑了起来，身体扭来扭去，但没有把爸爸推开。  
汉尼拔的手机响了，他低头对小家伙眨眨眼，伸手把它拿出来。  
“嘿，我在回家的路上了。”威尔的声音总是能让他泛起笑容。“你需要我去哪里买点东西？”  
“家里库存充足，我们很想你。”汉尼拔说，当听到爱人那边传来轻柔的笑声时，他感到很高兴。  
在威尔回答之前，一辆车经过，达茜以一只德国牧羊犬小狗的所有力气冲了过去。汉尼拔一不留神，被拉得跪倒在地，但他还是好不容易拉住了绳子。手机飞了出去，掉下来的时候发出咔嚓一声，在人行道上滑了出去。  
“爸爸！”汉尼尖叫道，对爸爸可能受伤了的想法感到很害怕。  
“我没事。”汉尼拔安慰他说，在站起来的时候忍住了脸上的抽搐。  
汉尼跑去捡起手机，老男人则低头皱眉看着自己的裤子。裤子弄脏了，但没有破洞。  
“爸爸摔倒了。”汉尼拔听到儿子对着手机说道。“达茜把他拉倒了。”  
汉尼拔伸出手接过手机。  
“发生什么事了？”威尔在汉尼拔拿起手机的时候问道。屏幕碎掉了，但还能用。  
“你的狗想要像牧羊一样追一辆车。”汉尼拔吼了一句。  
“哦。”威尔说，汉尼拔能想象对方此时正咬着唇，想着要说些什么的样子。“你还好吗？”  
“你最好把这只狗修理好，不然我会的。”汉尼拔回了一句然后把电话挂断了。  
“达茜没有坏。”汉尼说，眼睛突然充满了泪水。“你不会送走她的，对吗？”  
“过来。”汉尼拔说，他把手放在儿子的后脑勺上，领着他往家走去。  
“爸爸，我爱达茜。”  
“我知道。”汉尼拔叹了口气。  
“我也爱你。”汉尼安慰他道。  
虽然很生气，但汉尼拔还是笑了。小家伙对他的安慰从来没有失败过。  
***  
“我不明白为什么我不得不一起来。”汉尼拔明确表示出自己的不乐意。  
“你想让我一个人看着两只狗和一个小孩吗？”威尔问道，他正带着一只非常兴奋的达茜进入狗狗公园。  
“我完全并彻底信任你。”汉尼拔陈述道，并没有讽刺的意思。  
“这周过得太漫长了。”威尔承认道。“我只是想我们所有人在一起。”  
汉尼拔笑了笑，尽管有点勉强，他走到年轻人身边。他希望小狗能把自己的精力消耗光。或许还有小家伙的，然后他就能自己一个人独占威尔了。  
在狗狗公园呆一个小时是值得的。  
但他们并没有呆够一小时。  
他们到那里的半小时后，一只巨大的拳狮犬走了过来，和汉尼还有和他玩找球游戏的狗狗们一起玩。小家伙在公园里很受欢迎。他让其他狗主有机会放松一下，因为他会用小朋友永远用不完的精力让所有的狗狗加入到游戏中。  
这只拳狮犬虽然块头大，但很友善，它搞错了向汉尼冲了过去。他只对汉尼手上的球感兴趣，但达茜只看到一只体型巨大并冲过来的狗，于是她把自己挡在了前面。她发出凶狠的吠叫，咬着拳狮犬的项圈不放。  
威尔冲过去拉开了达茜，而拳狮犬的主人也跑过来把自己的狗拉开了，检查有没有受伤。汉尼拔查看了一下他们的儿子是否没事，完全没有理会两个男人和他们的狗。  
“刚才很抱歉。”威尔道歉道，拉着达茜。  
“别担心，伙计。”男人摇摇头。他的狗没事，达茜没有碰到它，只是咬住了项圈。“她是只德国牧羊犬。这是他们的本能。”  
威尔以为汉尼拔会对这个评论发出没礼貌的哼声，但什么也没发生。他以为自己会被责备，或者至少在他们离开公园往车子走去的时候会被唠叨。但也没有。  
在车上的时候，威尔的眼睛不停地扫视着汉尼拔，直到他和对方目光相对。  
“有什么事吗？”汉尼拔问。  
“你没有不高兴？”威尔的声音听上去有点困惑。  
“没有。”汉尼拔叹了口气。“她试图保护汉尼。我还能要求什么呢？”  
威尔笑了起来，但很快变成了嘲讽的瞪视。  
“她为了保护我咬了你。”威尔提醒道。“为什么你没有对她保护我感到激动？”  
“因为，我的好威尔，”汉尼拔说，等到对上对方的目光后才接着说道。“在我们家里，我才是阿尔法（Alpha）。”  
威尔笑着舔了舔嘴唇。“证明一下。”  
“爹地，阿尔法是什么？”在他爸爸回答前，汉尼在后座喊道。  
“哦，不，那绝对是爸爸的问题。”威尔对着老男人咧嘴一笑。  
汉尼拔舔了舔嘴唇，接着叹了口气。他们以后不得不开始用暗语来聊天了。  
“宝贝，阿尔法是最初的意思。”汉尼拔有点咬着牙说道。“它指爸爸是因为我是年纪最大的。”  
威尔笑着移开了目光。尽管不是经常很有控制欲，至少对于威尔来说，汉尼拔绝对是坚定而自信的，这和年龄没有太大关系。是他用敏锐的心思和更为锐利的牙齿，来保护着一家人的安全。  
他对上汉尼拔的目光，玩闹又不失真诚地吻了吻对方手指上的订婚戒指，以此来向他的阿尔法表示忠诚。  
达茜在后座舒展了一下身体，头放在爪子上，现在他们是属于自己的族群了，她对他们的安全感到高兴和满足。这一切都多亏了自己。


End file.
